You Would've Known By now
by balletlover
Summary: He decided to crash Hermione's date even if he knew she'd probably kill him after. He would follow them and just when something might happen, he'd pop out and interrupt. Post war, 7th year, both are heads. READ, REVIEW & CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


**HEY THERE! Thanks for bothering to open my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Please check out my other stories and review them too.  
**

* * *

Hermione had accepted McLaggen's invitation to go out with him to Hogsmeade. She didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever; she just didn't know how to turn him down.

When Harry and Ron found out about this their reaction was nothing compared to Draco's. He was absolutely fuming, though he didn't let anyone see why. Everyone thought it was normal when he showed up in the Great Hall scowling.

He didn't know why he was so angry. It wasn't as if they were even close. Sure, they had become civil toward each other ever since the war ended, and the even came up with a truce when they became heads, but they weren't what you'd call friends.

Whatever the reason for his involuntary reaction, he knew he had to come up with something to make sure nothing happened on that date.

He decided to crash Hermione's date even if he knew she'd probably kill him after. He would follow them and just when something might happen, he'd pop out and interrupt.

His plan worked up until Hermione realized what he was up to. What she didn't realize though was that he wasn't doing it to use against her, he did it because he was jealous. Not that he'd admit something like that to her if she asked.

If anyone asked him why he did that, he'd say he heard someone whisper that he was just using her to get her to convince Harry to put him on the Gryffindor quiddich team. From what everyone knew about McLaggen, it would be a pretty believable excuse.

She knew Ron and Harry didn't particularly approve of McLaggen, but this was different. They were her best friends, of course they treated her like a sister, wouldn't Ron think the same if it were Ginny? But this was Malfoy! Why would he have a reason to "protect" her, as Harry and Ron were?

She considered the possibility of the fact that he could've been jealous of McLaggen, but waved it of. Why would he be jealous? It wasn't as if he would even consider liking her like that, she was just a mudblood to him.

He followed them throughout the date unspotted by either of the two up until McLaggen put his arm around her, then he just had to interrupt. She was certainly surprised and didn't suspect anything at firs, but the interruptions became much too frequent.

By the middle of the date, she had been so enraged she ended up walking out on McLaggen. Draco followed her trying to get her to listen to his reasons.

"And here I thought I changed!" Hermione shouted running up he stairs fuming mad at the one and only Draco Malfoy after he had sabotaged her date.

"I have changed, Hermione, listen to me, I've got a perfect excuse for why I did that!"

"Why'd you ruin my date for your own self? If I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous!" Hermione screamed once they had reached their common room. As heads they were entitled a room and a bathroom each. They also shared a common room which had access to each of the over houses via portraits if you knew the passwords.

"I didn't want to ruin everything we don't have!" was Draco's equally loud reply.

"That doesn't even make sense!" she yelled, correcting him as usual.

"That's exactly your problem! You think everything has to make sense!" he countered angrily.

"Well not making sense hasn't always worked out for you, has it?" Hermione retorted before walking away angrily, glaring at nothing in particular.

He grabbed her arm. "You know for the brightest witch of our age you're pretty stupid" Draco told her.

That only served to make her even madder. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded roughly.

"Well for one thing, if you knew everything you would've known by now that I'm in love with you!" Draco blurted out.

Hermione was shocked; she never imagined Malfoy of all people would be saying this to her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her. Just like that, without worrying or thinking.

"I...I never... You... You..." Hermione stuttered, still dazed.

"I'm sorry Mione... I shouldn't have done that..." Draco muttered looking slightly embarrassed.

"You regret that?" was all she managed to ask, though there were hundreds of questions running through her head.

"NO! Of course not! I just thought you might..." Draco backtracked hoping what he had just said wouldn't earn him a slap as hard as the one she had given him in their 3rd year.

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Draco" she said as she turned once more to go to her own room.

"That's all? I went through the trouble or crashing your date with McLaggen, got yelled and even confessed and all I get is a 'goodnight Draco'?" he said in disbelief.

Hermione walked back and kissed him on the cheek "better?" she asked.

"Sort of... I love you Hermione" Draco told her enveloping her in a hug. He pulled her over to the couch and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know it could've been easier if you just told me everything instead of waiting form me to get asked out just so you could crash it and confess" Hermione said laughing quietly.  
"Where's he fun in that?" he teased. "But seriously I was going to tell you the day McLaggen asked you out"

"How long... When..." she faltered, not knowing how exactly to ask her question.

"A long time ago, I just tried to ignore it. Until we got back from summer when I couldn't take it anymore" he said knowing what she meant without her having to explain further.

Suddenly Ginny came through the portrait leading to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione instantly regretted telling her the password to the head dorms. It was only fair got to tell someone, Draco told Zabini.

"Hey, Hermione how'd your date go? Oh..." Ginny asked before seeing them both sitting on the couch, comfortably leaning against each other"

Hermione looked at Draco before laughing. "Terrible thanks to SOMEONE here" she said indicating Draco.

"Hey if I hadn't done that you'd regret ever going out with him" he protested.

Ginny laughed as well. "Well judging by your faces you don't seem disappointed" she said wig a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

"Let's just say I don't regret a thing about it" Hermione said leaning on Draco's shoulder once again.

* * *

**YAY! You finished it! now go and click that little button at the bottom of the page and tell me how I did.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories :)**

**REVIEWS = AWESOMENESS  
**


End file.
